


as they were boys

by ayebydan



Series: as they were boys [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Scorpius and Albus become friends due to lack of other options. It is a friendship that grows over the years as they face Hogwarts on the outside looking in.





	as they were boys

Draco allows Al to visit over the summer which helps but Scorpius still dreads their return to school. His mother's death has been all over the papers. Al's aunt Luna had reported it with respect in a small side column but the Prophet had created a gossip filled hell. He wishes he could stay home. The common room is like a sanctuary but he notices Al watching him more and before he knows it he is surrounded by Weasleys forcing him to be social with them and they are not Slytherins. In part he wants to strangle Al but mostly he is grateful. Ginny Potter sends them baked goods like his mother used to and it makes sleep return to him, if slowly.


End file.
